Rahlei of Her Own Destiny
by Kayden Eidyak
Summary: Rahlei is a girl that lives in a male dominated household under the rule of an abusive father. When her mother dies, what measures will she take to pursue her happiness?
1. Chapter One

****

Rahlei of her Own Destiny

Chapter One

The Beast

Rahlei picked herself up off the dusty ground and stared back at the man defiantly, willing herself not to cry.

He raised his fist again, knocking her in the jaw, sending her down to meet the earth again.

"Now get back in the house and don't let me catch you out here again until you're finished with your work!" he bellowed at her, sounding like an angry bull.

Rahlei scrambled to her feet and scampered past her father, not meeting his eyes.

"Get!" he yelled, snapping the back of her legs with his horsewhip. 

She quickened her pace and ran into the house, fighting back tears.

Rahlei slammed the door behind her and leaned against it, panting. She gingerly reached up to touch her swelling eye and aching jaw.

"Rahlei, what is it?" her mother, Yelda, asked coming out of the kitchen. Her progress was slow due to a very pregnant belly. Yelda "tsked" lightly when she saw the girl. "Now really, Rahlei. Can't you go one afternoon without crossing your father?" she chided. "Come, child," she said with a sigh, leading Rahlei into the kitchen and getting a slab of raw meat for her eye.

"I'm sorry, Mother," Rahlei whispered as tears stung her eyes.

"It's not me you should be apologizing to. It is your father that you angered," Yelda said in her soft, sweet, and reasonable voice.

"I'll never apologize to him," she spat angrily.

"And it is spite like that, my child, that gets you into so much trouble," her mother replied, now cutting up apples for a pie. "Let me see," she said, leaving her apples and looking at Rahlei's eye. "Eh, it will do." She put the meat away. "No go wash up and finish carding your wool," she told Rahlei, as she returned to her pie.

Rahlei washed her face and the dust off her arms and legs and returned to the chair near the empty fireplace where an enormous pile of sheep's wool sat, waiting preparation. She yanked roughly at the wool, brushing it harder than necessary, thinking up as many ways as possible to make her father's life a living hell.

"Gently Rahlei, gently," her mother reminded softly, coming into the room and sitting down at her spinning wheel with some amount of difficulty. "You know it can't be spun if it's full of knots from rough carding," she scolded.

Rahlei scowled, but carded the wool more carefully just the same.

Her mother picked up some of the already carded wool and began to spin it into a fine yarn, her pale face set with determination.

Rahlei noticed her mother's degenerating state of health. She had seen it grow steadily worse over the past nine months. Had the midwife not said that another child would likely be the death of her? Rahlei shivered at the thought of being left with only her

father. It was his fault after all. He knew the risk that came with getting her with child. His lust overcame his common sense however and she found herself wishing the bastard nothing but a slow and painful death.

Rahlei was the oldest in a family of nine, soon to be ten stillborn or miscarried siblings. She began tugging violently at the wool again as she remembered the pain her mother had endured with the death of each baby.

She didn't think her mother would be able to handle another.

"Rahlei! Be careful with that. You know what your father will do if he finds the wool is ruined due to careless carding."

Rahlei's scowl deepened. Indeed she did. He would probably take her out back to the horse shed and give her thirty lashes across the backs of her legs with his horsewhip, making her count each one, adding three more for every noise she made or tear she shed. It had happened often enough. 

"Rahlei, you will someday have to accept that men are above us," her mother said gently, correctly interpreting her expression. "The sooner you come to accept that, the happier you'll be."

Rahlei nodded, knowing it was useless to argue. She never won that argument, and she didn't want to tax her mother's dwindling source of energy.

But she knew she would never be happy as long as she was dominated by some man that had "I am Mithros" written across his forehead. Whether it was her father or future husband, she knew she could never accept it. But what was she to do? Stay here and deal with it anyway? Give into defeat and become the soft, gentle, meek, obedient wife and daughter that her mother had

become? Was she to spend the rest of her day catering to the slightest whims and every beck and call of some self centered pig?

She didn't think so. If fact, she was determined not to. And she didn't care what it took to achieve it.

She spent the rest of the afternoon carding the pile of wool, pretending to be the obedient daughter on the outside, while she churned and boiled with loathing on the inside.

Her father came in just after dark and demanded his dinner. His wife got clumsily to her feet and hurried into the kitchen to comply. Rahlei finished the last bit of wool and went to help her mother with the food.

"Hurry up, woman!" he shouted from the table. "I've been working all day and I'm famished."

Rahlei came out with a stack of plates in one arm and a loaf of bread in the other.

"Did you learn your lesson, girl?" he asked with a sneer.

She nodded slightly and hurried back to the kitchen.

Dinner was a quiet affair. No one was allowed to speak unless he spoke to them first. He said he couldn't stand chatter while he was eating.

"The lambs are thriving out there," he said proudly after about five minutes of utter silence. "I imagine we'll have near five hundred to sell to market come fall," he added.

"That's wonderful, Matthew," Rahlei's mother said in her quiet voice.

"Remember the ewe that had the dead lambs last year?" he asked after a few more minutes of quiet eating.

"Aye," her mother replied.

"She had another two dead this morning."

"I'm sorry to hear that," she said quietly, looking down at her food.

"I did away with her," he added, leaning back in his chair.

Yelda glanced up quickly before returning her gaze to her food. "I'm sure you did what was best," she commented with a quavering voice.

"That I did," he said pompously. "Everything's got to earn their keep around here, isn't that right, Rahlei?"

"Aye," she answered dully.

"Don't you take that tone with me," he snarled, sitting up straighter in his chair. "I am your father and I expect the utmost respect from you, understand?" He glowered at her.

"Yes, father," she said, looking up with a sappy smile and eyes that could freeze fire.

"Good," he stated as he settled back into his chair. "Is the pie done yet, Yelda?" he asked cheerfully.

"Oh, yes," she said struggling to her feet and shuffling to the kitchen, coming back a moment later with a golden pie.

"Needs more sugar," he stated through a large bite. "Put more sugar in next time," he commanded. 

"I'm sorry, dear," Yelda said apologetically, lowering her head. "It won't happen again."

"Well, I should hope not," he muttered with annoyance. "Girl, get outside and water the horses, would you?"

It was in the form of a question, but Rahlei knew it was far from a simple request. He was daring her to rebuke him so he could have another excuse to hit her.

She nodded and rose from the table to do his bidding. 

"Aren't you going to help your mother clear up the dishes?" he asked, just as she was about to open the door. Without giving her a chance to answer he added, "You are an ungrateful child. Here your mother slaves away to feed you and you don't even offer to help clean up. I'm ashamed to call you my daughter!"

Rahlei's eyes narrowed. "Well, that may be the case, but I'm even more ashamed to have you as my father," she hissed with contempt.

Yelda gasped. "Oh Rahlei," she whispered through her hands. 

Matthew's eyes widened and his face reddened. He rose from his chair and walked angrily towards her.

Rahlei held her ground and stared at him straight in the eye. "You ungrateful little wench," he spat, slapping her across the cheek. "How dare you speak to me that way! I am your father and I will not tolerate this kind of behavior from you!" 

He grabbed her arm with one hand and his horsewhip in the other. "I'll teach you some respect!" he said, hauling her off to the horse shed and throwing her up against the back wall.

"Start counting!" he bellowed at her, bringing the whip down across any bit of uncovered flesh it could find.

Snap! "One." Snap! "Two." Snap! "Three!"

It didn't stop at thirty. It didn't stop at fifty. He only stopped when he had successfully demolished all her pride and had her writhing on the ground before him begging him to stop. He grabbed her hair and hauled her up so their eyes were level.

"Are you ever going to do that again?" he asked with forced calm.

She shook her head violently from side to side.

"Good. Now what do you have to say for yourself?" 

"Forgive me father," she said, her voice filled with contempt. "I'll never forget my place and anger you again."

"Right you are," he growled fiercely. "Now, you can spend the night out with the sheep like the dog you are and think about what you did, understand?"

"Yes," she muttered through gritted teeth.

He slapped her one more time before turning on his heel and storming off towards the house.

She shivered in the night's chill and wished to all the gods and goddesses she could be rid of the beast that had sired her.

****

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~


	2. Chapter Two

****

Ice-Otter- Well, thank you. I'm so glad you liked it.

Black Jaguar12- Yeah, he is nasty. Know what? You thought up two of my three options. Fortunately for you (and me) I decided to go with option three which you didn't think of…yet. Thanks!

rasberry-drops- Yeah, that's how I write most of my fics. I use the author's setting, but my own characters. Thanks!

NN- Hehe, here you go. Thanks so much!

Cherrychica- Thanks, luv!

Anastazia Silverwind- Yes, yes. There's more. Enjoy!

Elis- Me too. Thank you!

ElspethElf- Thanks ever so. I really appreciate it.

Rahlei of Her Own Destiny

Chapter Two

Tears

"Get up girl!"

She felt a sharp pain in her ribs and she sat up quickly.

"Do you expect to be able to sleep all day while there are still chores to be done?" her father demanded.

Rahlei got stiffly to her feet, and glanced to the east. The very top of the sun could be seen peeking above the horizon.

"Inside! You're mother needs help!"

She ran out of the barn, picking straw out of her hair. She glanced back at her father and glared. He hadn't seen it, though; he was already pitching hay to the horses. She almost wished he had seen.

She quietly opened the door and looked inside. Her mother sat at the spinning wheel, looking pale and wan. She glanced up from her wool and looked at Rahlei. Her mouth opened slightly and she stood up.

"Oh Rahlei…" she trailed off.

Rahlei knew she must look terrible. Yelda tenderly touched her cheek.

"You're father is leaving for Corus as soon as he's done feeding the horses. Why don't you go down to the lake and wash up then, all right?" She gave Rahlei a weak smile.

Rahlei nodded mutely and went to the kitchen to get the pail for milking the cows.

Back in the barn, she worked up a rhythm to which she milked. She laid her head against the cow's warm side and fought back tears. When she was done, she chanced a glance at her reflection in the metal bucket.

She was a mess. The whole side of her face was bruised and her hair was matted with blood.

She brought the milk to the house and carefully poured it into bottles that she then took to set in the well to chill. After making sure her mother was still faring well, she fetched a towel from the linen closet and grabbed a clean dress and a bar of soap.

Rahlei stripped off her dress and examined her reflection in the water. Her legs were covered in dried blood, as were her arms. Gritting her teeth, she eased into the chilly water, leaping back out with a cry almost at once. She had forgotten how much water hurt freshly whipped legs. Setting her face with determination, she strode back into the water, ignoring the pain as best she could.

Scrubbing herself vigorously, she fought back tears and washed her legs and arms. Deeming herself clean, she climbed out of the lake and carefully patted herself dry, gingerly pressing the towel to her raw legs. She tugged on the ugly dress made of brown cotton and trotted up the path that led back to the house.

"GIRL!!!"

She froze as she came into the clearing. Her father was already home.

For the briefest moment Rahlei considered turning tail and running back to the lake, but then she heard a cry of pain from her mother.

"RAHLEI!!!" he yelled again, sounding more frantic than angry this time.

She ran to the house, throwing down the soap, towel and dirty dress outside the door.

"Where the hell have you been!?" her father shouted before she had even closed the door.

"I was--"

"None of your excuses! The baby's coming, run and get Miss Lena!"

There was another cry from the bedroom and Rahlei took a hesitant step forward.

"GET!"

She flung open the door and ran outside, rushing to the stable as she grabbed a bridle on her way in. She put it on the nearest horse and using the gate as a step, clambered onto his back. She set out at a full gallop to Miss Lena's house.

Miss Lena was their closest neighbor and midwife to the nearby village. She was an older lady, but not so old that she couldn't saddle her own horse when the need arose. She had enlisted the help of one of the village boys, however, to help her with the task of tending her animals and garden.

"Miss Lena!" Rahlei screamed, leaping off the horse before he had come to a full stop.

She ran up to the door of the small cottage whose porch was hung with drying herbs and banged on the door.

"What is it, Rahlei?" Miss Lena asked, opening the door on the third knock.

"It's my mother," Rahlei said frantically. "The baby's coming."

"I'll be right there, dear, now don't you worry."

"Phillip, run out and saddle the horse like a good lad," she called into the house.

"Yessum."

Phillip came out and trotted to the stable to do her bidding.

Lena went into the house and reappeared a moment later with an old bag with her birthing supplies.

Rahlei grabbed the reins on her horse when Miss Lena put a hand on her shoulder.

"Rahlei, remember that whatever happens was going to happen no matter what. There was never anything you could have done to change it, do you understand?"

Rahlei bit her lip and nodded, knowing what Miss Lena was talking about.

They arrived at Rahlei's house some minutes later. Rahlei tied the two horses to the fence before following the midwife into the house.

"Help her Miss Lena!" Matthew cried desperately as they entered the house.

"I'll try, Matthew, but you know what I told you last time," Lena said severely.

"I know, I'm sorry, it won't happen again, just help her!"

"Indeed, I doubt it will," she murmured quietly, "But I'll do my best."

Matthew watched Lena disappear into the bedroom and close the door. He rounded on Rahlei.

"You, girl. Get out there and feed the horses!"

"But you--"

"Don't argue with me, just do it!"

She looked desperately towards the closed bedroom where she could hear her mother's cries and the midwife's encouraging words, before leaving the house as slowly as she dared.

The horses had been fed not more than two hours ago. There was no need to feed them again. Instead, she scrounged for a brush in the stable and began grooming the two horses that were tied to the fence.

After she had groomed the horses so much she was afraid they would get bald spots, she put the brush away and searched for something else to occupy her time. She wanted to go into the house so much, but knew her father would just yell or hit her if she did.

She walked down to the lake then cut across the woods to the sheep pasture. She watched the lambs frolic and play under the watchful eyes of their mothers before going back to the house. Then, she waited outside on the doorstep until dusk came.

The door opened. Rahlei stood up quickly and turned around.

"How is she?" Rahlei whispered, terrified to hear the answer.

Miss Lena sat down on the step and leaned her head against the door. Rahlei perched next to her.

"Your mother is - alive. For how much longer I do not know. You're baby brother is not so fortunate. He was born dead and it took me hours to stop the bleeding." She turned to look Rahlei square in the eye. "You remember what I told your father last time, don't

you?"

Rahlei nodded, her lip quavering.

Lena dug around in her pocket and handed Rahlei a small bag of herbs.

"Put this in your father's tea tonight. It will put him to sleep for a while. Then say goodbye to your mother in peace."

She patted Rahlei's cheek and left the step to retrieve her horse.

Rahlei watched her leave the yard before quietly going into the house.

She peeked inside the bedroom on her way to the kitchen. Her father sat in a chair holding her mother's hand, his head bowed over a small bundle. She looked at Yelda. She was deathly pale and her chest rose and fell in short shuddering gasps.

Rahlei steeped the herbs Lena had given her along with a few others to make her father some tea.

She stood next to him with the cup and saucer but he didn't notice her. After hesitantly clearing her throat, his head snapped up. She handed him the cup wordlessly. He stared at it a moment before realizing what it was, and then took it. Almost as though he was a lifeless puppet, he drank the tea, taking gulps without hardly tasting it.

Rahlei left to feed the horses. When she returned, Matthew was sound asleep, the saucer still in his lap along with her little brother, the cup shattered on the floor.

She crept to the other side of the room and crawled carefully onto the bed. She sat next to her mother and took her white hand, stroking it gently.

Yelda's eyes fluttered open and focused blearily at her daughter. She gave a weak smile.

"Rahlei," she whispered softly, squeezing her hand gently.

"How do you feel, mama?" Rahlei asked.

"Tired," came the quiet reply.

Rahlei swallowed hard.

"Rahlei darling, I want you to know how much I love you."

"I love you too, mama."

"I know you think your father is unfair to you, but he really does love you."

At any other time Rahlei would have argued this point with all she had in her. But this wasn't the time.

"I know," she whispered, kissing her mother's hand.

"Be a good girl, find a husband of your own, settle down and have your own children...love you." Yelda closed her eyes.

Rahlei wiped away her tears with the back of her mother's hand. The hand slipped from her grasp and fell limply to the down filled quilt.

Rahlei gasped, shutting her eyes tight, willing it to all to be a very, very bad dream. She opened them. Her mother lay peacefully against the pillow, her skin as white as the pillowcase. He chest did not rise and fall as it should. It was perfectly still.

Rahlei buried her face in the pillow beside her mother and cried her heart out.

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~


	3. Chapter Three

****

A/N: Sorry I took so long in updating. I was gone for five days and I meant to update the day before I left, but Mom had me labeling candles and soap for her business for five hours and I didn't have time. Soooo, here it is. Hope you all enjoy it. OH, and before I forget, which I have been for the last two chapters, a big thank you goes to Vous Savez who has kindly betaed my chapters and given some nice constructive criticism. 

****

CrystalLili- I'll have to give my mother credit for that line. She always referred to doctors as people who had 'I am God' stamped across their foreheads. I thought it would go well with Matthew's personality. (No offense to anyone who knows, is, or is related to a doctor.) Thanks for the review.

****

Duchessedie- Thank you, I will.

****

BrilliantCrescentStar- She may. *winks* And I doubt all men are like Matthew and must die. Thanks so much. I love your reviews.

****

Black Jaguar12- Don't worry. He is a…what you said. Through and through. Thanks!

****

Ally- I'm so glad you like it. Thanks for reviewing.

****

Cherrychica- Silly girl. It wasn't that sad. Thanks!

****

Eris- No, it wasn't poison. Just a sleeping draught so Rahlei could say goodbye to her mother with out him around to yell at her. Thanks for the review.

****

Eva Maddison- Ok, here's more. Thanks so much.

****

Rahlei of Her Own Destiny

Chapter Three

Grief

A sound unlike anything she had ever heard in her entire life awoke her the next morning.

Her head shot up and she saw her father kneeling beside the bed, weeping over his dead wife.

It all came back to her. She glanced down at the corpse and shuddered as she slid off the bed, silently attempting to creep away from the body.

Matthew heard the bed creak and he looked up suddenly.

"You," he said hoarsely. "This is your fault, you did this," He spat, rising to his feet.

Rahlei's brow furrowed. "What?"

"GET!" he screamed, coming at her with his fist raised.

She ducked the first blow and dashed to the door. He slammed it behind her.

Rahlei stood trembling in the hallway, feeling utterly lost and alone. She would leave her father be for a while. Hopefully he would come to his senses soon.

She went outside to feed the animals. It occurred to her that she should tell someone about Yelda's death so funeral plans could be made. After she fed the animals, she began walking to Miss Lena's house, trying to keep herself from crying and trying to ignore the painful ache in her heart.

Miss Lena opened the door before Rahlei had even knocked. She took one look at Rachel's face, and she knew.

"I'm so sorry, child," the older woman said, wrapping an arm around Rahlei's shoulders and hugging her close.

Unable to contain herself any longer, Rahlei began to sob uncontrollably into Lena's shoulder.

"What am I going to do?" she asked, blowing her nose on a handkerchief that Lena had given her while choking back another sob.

Few people knew what went on in Matthew's household. But Lena had been there often enough in the past fifteen years since

Rahlei's birth that she had a pretty good idea of what the man thought of his daughter.

She remembered the day Rahlei had been born. Yelda had been married to Matthew for exactly nine months, to the day almost. 

He had been away, plowing fields when Yelda had first felt the labor pains early that morning. Not knowing what else to do, she had walked the three miles to Lena's house for help.

Lena had been sweeping her porch when the girl, barely more than sixteen had stumbled through the gate. Lena had known at first glance that the next few hours of Yelda's life were going to be more than just difficult. Dusk came and the baby still had not. 

There was a sudden banging on the door that sounded as though someone was attempting to break it down. Lena opened it and found herself face to face with an outraged Matthew.

"Is she here?" he had demanded, casting his eyes about the entryway.

"Yes, she's here, she--"

"Tell her to get back home this instant. I want my dinner, now. Gods help her if she's been sitting her visiting when she should be home working."

He pushed past Lena.

"Yelda! Where the blazes are you, woman?"

Lena couldn't believe the audacity of this man. What right did he have to come storming into her house, uninvited and unwelcome?

The midwife heard Yelda cry from the bedroom and she rushed to it with Matthew hot on her heels.

She stopped at Yelda's side and Matthew had halted in the doorway, dumbstruck.

Five minutes later, Lena was handing him a small wriggling bundle.

"Say hello to your new daughter."

Matthew took it, looking utterly repulsed. "A girl?" he asked with disdain, glancing at Lena who nodded with a smile.

He glared at Yelda. "You can't do anything right, can you?"

He practically tossed the baby back to Lena who clutched the child to her bosom, looking stunned at his reaction.

"I want you home in ten minutes with dinner on the table, is that understood?"

Yelda nodded silently.

He stormed out of the house and galloped down the lane.

As it turned out, Lena refused to let Yelda leave the house and she had gone instead to fix Matthew his dinner and give him a very large piece of her mind.

Variations of the same scenario occurred with each subsequent child. Usually Yelda gave birth in her own home, but none of the children lived after that.

"Miss Lena?"

Lena was jerked from her reverie by the sound of Rahlei's voice.

"You are going to hold your head high, and not let anything your father does or says bother you. And when the time is right, you will find your own destiny." She bent over slightly so she was at eye level with Rahlei. And it won't be anything like this if you don't want it to be."

Lena went back to the house with Rahlei to see what she could do to console Matthew. For Rahlei's sake as much as anything else.

He was sitting at the kitchen table, staring at the blue checkered tablecloth without seeing it. He did not acknowledge their presence in any way.

Lena took a few tentative steps forward and reached out slightly to touch his shoulder.

"You were right," he said suddenly. He looked at her. "I should have listened to you." He lifted a small glass to his lips and took a long swallow. Looking at her again, he sighed, his breath smelling strongly of alcohol. "Would you make funeral arrangement, Miss Lena?" His voice sounded slightly slurred.

"Of course, Matthew," Lena said softly. "I'm going to take Rahlei home with me for a few days until you have everything sorted out."

Matthew shook his head vigorously. "No, she stays here. I need someone to make my meals and to clean the house."

"Matthew, I really don't think--"

"Damn you woman! I don't care what the hell you think, the girl stays here and there's nothing you can do about it!" he bellowed, cutting her off.

Lena took a deep breath. "Very well." She turned to Rahlei. "I'll be back in a couple days to check on you, all right?"

Rahlei nodded, looking terrified.

Lena kissed the girl lightly on the forehead and left quietly.

Silence. 

Rahlei bounced slightly on her toes, wondering what would happen next.

"Get me some breakfast."

She rushed to the kitchen to do his bidding. She made him a large bowl of porridge. He promptly flung it off the table, shattering the bowl and splattering the wall.

"Don't like porridge," he said dully. "Make some eggs."

Rahlei bit her lip and went out to the henhouse to get some eggs. She fried them up and toasted some bread.

He stared at the plate without seeing it, then nodded curtly and took a bite of the eggs.

Two bites later her stood up and declared himself finished. "I'm going into Corus, see to it this mess is cleaned up before I get home.

She nodded and he slammed the door without another word.

A few neighbors came later that day to help remove the body. Her father came home shortly thereafter and the funeral was attended to. Rahlei felt the rest of her spirit die as she watched her mother's pale face being covered with dirt.

Matthew went to bed that night without a word to Rahlei. He left for Corus again early the next morning and did not return until late that night, smelling strongly of smoke and various forms of alcohol.

And so it continued as such for the next several days. Her father had never been a drinking man. He had always valued his work and money had always said drinking was a waste of both. She didn't know what to make of this sudden change of behavior. He was always surly and in a temper when her came home. He demanded his dinner and often didn't eat it, throwing it to the floor instead. He yelled almost to the point of ranting before collapsing in a chair before the fire.

It scared Rahlei. 

Before, his anger had usually been for the most part predictable. As long as you didn't cross him or question his ways, he was usually even tempered. But now, he lashed out at her even when she did things exactly as he wanted them. He had already beat her twice that week for no reason at all.

As each day passed, Rahlei wished more and more that she could just die and be done with it. Even death had to be better than the hell she lived through now.

Lena visited occasionally, helping Rahlei as best as she could, but wasn't really able to do anything to improve her situation. She had tried talking to Matthew, but he had refused to listen. 

Three weeks later, Matthew did something that would change Rahlei's life forever.

**A/N**: If any of you see Rahlei referred to as Rachel, could you tell me please. My spell check started doing weird stuff and changed all Rahlei's to Rachel's. I think I got them all but if you see one, just holler. Oh, and do all of you understand how to pronounce Rahlei's name? It's Rahl-ay for those of you who don't know.

****

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~


	4. Chapter Four

****

A/N: For those of you who haven't read my previous stories, Kendall is king and he has a son named Kamden who married a Scanran princess.

****

Brilliant Crescent Star- Eh, you decided if it's a good cliffie or a bad one. Here you go then, wait no longer. Thanks so much!!

****

Cherrychica- Thanks, luv. And look at that. You're almost at the top. Cool, huh?

****

CrystalLili- Dangit! Ok, thank you. I'll have to fix that…when I find time. *looks for time* 

****

Anastazia Sliverwind- Yes, it is coming along rather nicely, isn't it. Thanks!

****

Macko- No, Rahlei and her family are just part of the average working class people of Tortall. They are neither rich nor poor but are able to live a moderately comfortable life provided they work hard for a living. I do believe the new character you will meet in this chapter is somewhat better off money-wise than Rahlei.

****

Black Jaguar12- I know, same here. You get so attached to them. I'm glad you like it so much. Thanks!

****

Gabriyalle Kylie Burman- Could you have possibly made your name any longer? I rather preferred just Eris…easier to remember. Ah well, that's cool though. Thanks for the review!

****

Alexis of the Westlands- Well, the thing is, Yelda didn't see it as abuse. The way she saw it was men were above women and you do as they say or you suffer the consequences. Matthew isn't really a mean spirited man, he just takes his place in life _very_ seriously and demands respect from all. That's how Yelda had been raised so she didn't really know any better. That help? Thanks for reviewing, I'm glad you like it.

****

Rahlei of Her Own Destiny

Chapter Four

Silence Before the Storm

Matthew came out of the bedroom that morning looking halfway decent for the first time in over a month.

He accepted breakfast without question and ate every bit. Rahlei knew something was amiss. She tiptoed carefully through the day so as not to set him off, hoping that whatever was going through his head wouldn't affect her. How wrong she was.

"May want to change your clothes before dinner," Matthew commented as Rahlei began preparing the meal.

"Why?" she asked, unable to hide her suspicion.

"Because, I said so, that's why. You forget your place," he added with a growl.

She bowed her head slightly and went back to peeling the carrots.

"We're having company," he finally stated.

"Who?"

She received nothing but a glare in reply.

Rahlei cooked up a nice meal, something her mother would have been proud of. She had the table set and the food laid out, when there was a knock at the door. She wiped her hands on her apron and went to answer it.

A young man around the age of twenty stood on the doorstep.

"I assume you are the company?" she asked, looking behind her shoulder to see where her father was.

"Matthew invited me to dinner, if that's what you mean," he said, almost too cheerfully.

She beckoned him in and showed him to the washbasin.

"Ah, there you are, Ethan," Matthew said, sounding for all the world to be positively delighted. "I see you met Rahlei," he commented, motioning towards a chair.

"Yes sir," Ethan said.

"Ethan owns the acreage across from us on the other side of the Great Road South," Matthew told Rahlei, buttering himself a piece of bread.

"I see. How interesting," Rahlei murmured, managing a smile.

The rest of dinner continued much in the same way. Matthew and Ethan discussing all manner of things from the weather, to farming, to King Kendall's declining health.

"Mark my words, when Kendall goes, Scanra will have a clear shot to the throne. What with Kamden marrying that princess of theirs," Matthew remarked pompously, as though he had an insider's view of things.

Dinner was done and desert had finished. Ethan took his leave, but not without and slight nod and a wink in Rahlei's direction.

Matthew went to bed shortly thereafter, giving Rahlei no explanation for his sudden change in attitude.

The next morning, Matthew was still in his good mood.

"So, what did you think of Ethan?" he inquired through a bite of pancakes.

"What do you mean?" Rahlei asked, confused.

"I mean just what I said, girl. What did you think of him?"

"Well, he seemed nice," she said cautiously.

"Good." Matthew took a swig of his coffee. "You're marrying him."

Rahlei had never understood what people meant by "seeing their life flash before their eyes." She did now.

She was speechless and her entire world that she had tried so hard to reconstruct and hold together was threatening to fall apart once more.

"I beg your pardon?" she gasped.

"Oh, don't play stupid with me," Matthew said, rolling his eyes. "It's all arranged. Ethan's mother is going further south to stay with an aunt. Her health has been degenerating and the healers feel that the warmer weather would do her good. His father died five years ago. With his mother gone, he'll have no one to cook or clean. That's where you come in."

"Who will cook and clean for you?" She knew it was a stupid question. His welfare didn't really matter at the moment but she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I met a sweet little lass the other night at the pub. I'll be taking her as my second wife." He leaned back on his chair's back legs. "Perhaps she could give me a proper son," he mused, scratching his chin.

"Gods have mercy on her," Rahlei muttered.

Matthew glared daggers at her but didn't address her comment.

"Ethan's mother is leaving the day after tomorrow. You'll marry him the day after that. Understood?"

Rahlei was about to say 'yes.' She was on the very brink of becoming that obedient and meek little woman that her mother had strived so hard to make her. Her mother. Look where being meek and obedient had gotten her: An early appointment to tea with the Graveyard Hag.

"No."

"Hmm?"

"I said no. I will not marry him."

Matthew's face purpled slightly. "Rahlei, do you really want to get into this with me? I can guarantee that you will not come out on top in the end," he warned, his voice edging into a dangerous whisper. "Now be a good lass for once and do what you're told."

"I will not stand by while you rule my life!" she practically screamed.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that!" he shouted, rising from his chair so abruptly, the chair fell backwards.

"I'm not going to marry him. You can't make me."

"I can make you do whatever the hell I want. I'm your father and I know what's best for you, and you're marrying Ethan whether you like it or not. And that's final!"

She glared fiercely at him. What could she do? She didn't want to stay here, but being under the command of a man she knew was better than being under the command of one she didn't. The thought of running away crossed her mind. 

__

Where to, though? The logical part of her asked. She had no extraordinary talents. She would be lucky to get a job in the kitchen of a pub. But that was better than nothing, wasn't it? Maybe she could make enough money and then what? She felt trapped no matter how she looked at it. She was going to be married to a complete stranger at the age of fifteen. 

"Why me?" she wondered desperately. 

__

Why not you? That logical voice said again. _What makes you think you're so good that you don't deserve a little hardship in life?_

"What indeed?" she thought. There was no one else around that was more convenient for these circumstances to happen too. Might as well be her.

Three days later, Rahlei found herself standing at an alter in one of the city's temples, dressed in her best, reciting vows to a man she had only met once.

He seemed nice enough. And he was handsome. But she knew her father could be the perfect image of kindness when he thought it to be in his best interest and even he was good looking - for a man of his age anyway.

When it came time for the kiss, Rahlei glowered so angrily at Ethan that he actually hesitated before leaning forward and kissing her very lightly, for a very brief moment.

Her first kiss. She could have cried. It wasn't supposed to happen like this.

__

How was it supposed to happen? And they lived happily ever after? Is that what you were hoping for? 

Grow up, Rahlei.

She would have killed that little inner voice of logic, if she knew of a way.

The few people that had gathered left shortly thereafter. Matthew met them at the door.

"Good luck, Ethan. Don't be afraid to smack her around if she forgets her place. She's used to it." He winked and strode away.

Ethan looked slightly surprised at the suggestion and wrinkled his nose at Matthew's retreating back. At any other moment, Rahlei might have laughed at the expression on his face. She didn't, though.

"Well, I guess we should get back to the house. I'm afraid my mother left in a bit of a hurry so there's some work to be done," he said apologetically.

Rahlei nodded stiffly, without answering.

He led her to a wagon and moved to help her up. She jerked her arm away from his touch and clambered into the wagon without his assistance, succeeding in ripping her dress on the wheel. 

She didn't care.

She gazed up at the palace as they drove past. There, she thought. That's how it should be. Everyone should be able to live like a noble.

You're father's right. You do forget your place. Accept who you are and live with it.

She buried her face in her hands, wondering for a fleeting moment if she could suffocate herself.

"I'm sorry," came a quiet voice.

Her thoughts of attempted suicide vanished and she looked up.

"What?"

"I'm sorry you have to do this," Ethan explained. "I know you're against it."

She gave an unladylike snort. "That's an understatement."

He sighed. "I just want you to know that I'll help you in any way I can to be happy."

She was almost moved by his tone of sincerity. Almost.

"Don't waste your time," she said bitterly. "I will never be happy in this world."

****

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~


	5. Chapter Five

****

CrystalLili- I give up. Who? Hehe. Yes well, I've gotta have a plot and all that. Though, I suppose I could have had a pretty good plot with her not giving in. *muses* Ah well. This works too. Thanks!

BrilliantCrescentStar- Now why is it all of you automatically assume that Ethan's a good guy? Don't any of you realize that I don't balk at being very mean to my characters? *evil laughter* Revenge on her father? Don't count on it. Ethan turning evil? We'll see.

CherryChica- Nope, only third. Not bad, eh? See, the later you review the closer to the top you are. Cause they come up opposite of the order they were received. So people who reviewed first are at the bottom of the list, savvy?

AnastaziaSilverwind- I'll second both of those. Thanks so much!

Musicalbooke- Yet another gullible soul who thinks Ethan is nice. *pats reader sympathetically on the head* Thanks!

DandyLion- This is a complete alternate universe, so there is no real set time. I would tend to lean towards the idea that it takes place around the same time period as TP's books, but are only based on her settings, not her characters. Make sense? Thanks!

ElspethElf- Yet another gullible one. (See Musicalbooke and BrilliantCrescentStar's replies.) Ethan is a very important character…I think…

Black Jaguar12- Thank you, thank you, thank you! I'm so very pleased that you are liking it.

Alexis of the Westlands- Sure thing, thanks for reviewing!

Gabriyalle Kylie Burman- Nah, I've finally figured out how to spell this. It's peachy. More detail, eh? Would be directly referring to the fact that I do not describe anyone in my fic in the slightest? If so, yes, I've noticed that too. *scratches head* It's odd too because in my other one's I've always tried to give hair and eye color and basic appearance. Do you think the lack of description takes away from their personality? *Yikes!* Ok, I'll work on that. May not change until later because the next chapter is already written. I'll add some more detail when I go back to edit after the story is complete though for sure, if not sooner. Thanks a lot. I like to know what people do and don't like about what I write. For the meantime though, use your imagination. *smiles*

****

Rahlei of Her Own Destiny

Thunder Rumbles

Chapter Five

Ethan attempted helping Rahlei down from the wagon but she once again refused his assistance. She glanced around at what was to be her new home. It was nice enough. The house was fairly large and with an upper level; something uncommon among the working class people of Tortall. There were two large barns and fences filled with horses.

Rahlei's jaw dropped. The horses. Over a hundred of them in every size, color, and stage of growth grazed peacefully in a lush pasture. They were beautiful.

"Like horses?" Ethan asked, coming up behind her.

Rahlei closed her mouth abruptly.

"No," she said shortly.

"Oh," was all Ethan said, looking slightly crestfallen. "What do you like?" He asked as they walked back to the house.

"Nothing."

"Oh," he said again, looking even more dejected. "Sorry for the mess," he added apologetically, opening the door and letting her in.

There were still breakfast dishes on the table and the fancy doilies on the arms of the settees were slightly askew, but other than that, the place was spotless.

"I'm really not home that much," he began, clearing away the dishes. "I'm usually delivering horses to someone, but if you need anything, just ask."

Rahlei nodded mutely, fighting back tears.

Ethan glanced at the clock over the mantelpiece. "I'll uh…get dinner started, I suppose," he said suggestively.

Rahlei knew a prod when she felt one, no matter how gentle. "No, I'll do it," she said softly. You probably have chores to do."

Ethan nodded and went into the kitchen to show her where things were. "Dishes are in this cupboard," he said opening a door and closing it. "Baking supplies in this one. There's a few dried things in the cellar and a canned goods in the pantry too," he added, opening a trap door in the center of the room that was covered by a throw rug. "Cold things are in the freeze box." He opened a large wooden chest in one corner. Chilly air emitted from it and Rahlei peered inside to see milk, butter and various forms of meat inside."

"What keeps it cold?" she asked, unable to contain her curiosity.

"Mages. It's been spelled to stay cold," he explained.

"We never had one of these," she said, slightly awed, running a finger through the ice crystals along the underside of the lid.

She stood and rolled up her sleeves, making her way to the washbasin to wash her hands before she got dinner started.

Ethan followed, watching her closely.

"What happened?" he asked, touching a dark bruise on her arm as she dried her hands.

"Nothing," she snapped, trying to tug her arm away.

"Just a second," he said softly. His fingertips glowed a faint green and he touched the bruise with an icy finger. It faded completely. He released her arm. 

"I'll be back in a bit, then," he said, ignoring her speechless look and going outside.

Rahlei stared at the spot he had been moments before, still slightly awestruck. She had never personally known a healer besides Miss Lena, who really wasn't all that gifted. And here she was married to one. Funny how things work out, she thought vaguely as she began rummaging around in the cupboards for dinner materials. 

She started a fire in the wood stove that long since gone cold with no one home to tend it. She then put what appeared to be lamb chops in a pan and set them on the stove to fry. She put potatoes in a pot of water on the stove to boil as well, and set to mixing up some biscuits. She took butter out of the freeze box and put it on the table to soften and went to turn the chops that had begun to sizzle. She drained the water from the potatoes when they finished cooking and mashed them up, placing them on the warmer so they didn't get cold. She took the golden biscuits out of the oven and wrapped them in a clean towel and put them on the warmer also. The table was set and the meat had just finished cooking when Ethan came back.

"Smells good," he commented, washing his hands and sitting at the table.

Rahlei slapped a pork chop on a plate and set it before him with a louder than necessary clatter. She brought out the potatoes and biscuits and put them on the table as well. She sat down too, but only picked at the food, her appetite lost somewhere during the day.

Once the leftovers had been put away and the dishes washed, Rahlei sat down in the parlor to do a bit of mending. It was a task that she normally hated, but for some reason, she felt an undying need to do something and mending was the only thing at hand at the time.

Ethan watched her for a while, something she found rather annoying but said nothing about. "We don't have to sleep in the same room if you don't want to," he said somewhat awkwardly.

She glanced up at him through her eyelashes, successively pricking herself with the needle in her lapse of concentration.

"I mean, I know you were sort of forced into this and you'd probably rather be anywhere but here," he finished hastily.

"My, aren't you perceptive," she said sarcastically, casting her attention back to her mending.

Ethan sighed impatiently. "Look, it wasn't my idea anymore than it was yours to be here. Now, I know you don't like it but I'm doing the best I can so you can stop acting like the entire world is against you!"

Rahlei bit her lip. _I will not cry. I will not cry_. She repeated to herself before looking up at him. "What do you mean it wasn't your idea?"

"My mother was worried about who would keep house for me after she left. She learned that Matthew had a daughter that he was looking to…well, that was of age to be married. They talked for a bit and agreed that after she left, we would get married. I could hardly back out after they had already made plans, and I did need someone to cook and clean, so who was I to argue?"

Rahlei carefully set her mending to the side. "I think I need some fresh air. Please excuse me," she said, brushing past him and heading to the door.

A full moon lit the crisp night air almost as bright as daylight. She walked to the fence where the horses were and finally let the tears fall. Before she knew it, she had dropped to her knees and was sobbing for all she was worth. A few horses sauntered up to the fence, sticking their noses through and snuffling in her face. 

Rahlei wiped her eyes and looked at them, an idea forming in her mind. With all these horses, Ethan wouldn't possibly notice one missing until it was too late, she reasoned. And he did say he was often gone for extended periods of time. That would give her enough time to plan and execute a reasonably well thought out escape. There was still the 'where to?' issue to deal with, but she decided then and there that she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Rahlei stood up and brushed off her skirts. As soon as Ethan left for one of his horse excursions, she would grab herself and mount and go her own way. She was bound to find some kind of work that could support her until she could find a life that suited her better than this.

Once inside, she didn't pay Ethan so much as a glance before retiring to her bedroom and closing the door behind her.

The next morning was grey and dreary. When Rahlei came out of her room,

Ethan was nowhere to be seen. She opened the door and peered outside into the mist. She could hear some faint shouting and whistling and figured he was herding the horses to different grazing grounds.

She began preparing breakfast, scrambling eggs, frying bacon and heating left over biscuits. Ethan came in to eat some time later and told her he would be going to a neighbor's house to help repair a barn that had been damaged by a recent wind storm and to not bother making him lunch. She nodded silently in reply and continued cleaning up the kitchen. It wasn't until she heard the door slam that she knew he had left.

The rest of the week continued much as the first day had. It seemed Ethan was finding every excuse possible to not have to stay with Rahlei. Not that she cared. She hated it when he was home. It had occurred to her at some point along the way that she really didn't have it that bad. Ethan was, or at least appeared to be, a very decent young man that would no sooner hurt a fly than he would her. But it didn't matter how nice he was. His kindness didn't take away from the fact that she had been forced into this. And she was going to show the men in her life that they didn't own her and they by no means were going to decide how she was to spend the rest of her days. She had a plan.

****

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~


	6. Chapter Six

A/N: Just to prove how crazy I am, I want you all to know that it is 1:30 in the morning and I have been trying to get to sleep for two and a half hours without success. I also want you to know that I have to get up to go to work at 6:45. That's only five hours and fifteen minutes away and I'm here writing bloody fanfiction. I'm also eating lifesavers. They're individually wrapped and it's really annoying to stop every three minutes to eat one. To top it all off, I'm giving all the red and yellow ones to the dogs. I'm so pathetic. Remind me not to eat Starbucks ice cream half an hour before I'm going to bed next time and this won't happen – I hope.

****

Shards of EvenSong- Yes, a plan I say. Here's more. Thanks!

****

Brilliant Crescent Star- Yay! More Rahlei! Yeah, I spose Ethan having the healing gift is a good thing. And I do admit, he comes across as a rather…weak character. Nothing like Styler, anyway. Agree?

****

Ko-shani- Yes well, Ethan isn't exactly who I planned him to be in the first place. I think he'll get better though. Thanks!

****

Black Jaguar12- Yeah, he's Ok. I liked Styler better though. Thanks!

****

Coolchick207- Thanks so much! We'll see how it goes.

****

CrystalLili- Here's the lightning. I was going to call it just "Running" but then I couldn't bear the thought of depriving you of your lightning, so consider this chapter's title to be dedicated to you.

****

Cherrychica- I'm sorry, I know this isn't quickly, but it's as fast as I could.

Much thanks to Estelwolfe. She very kindly betaed this and if you like Pirates of the Caribbean fics, she's got three that are absolutely brilliant!

****

Rahlei of her Own Destiny

Chapter Six

Lightning Strikes

Rahlei answered the knock at the door early that morning. It was almost two weeks into her marriage. She hadn't had any visitors during that time and had no idea who would be calling.

Miss Lena stood on the doorstep with a basket over one arm. Rahlei ushered her in, happy to have a bit of company for once besides Ethan, who had taken to brooding about the house when he wasn't occupied with his horses.

"Miss Lena, what brings you here?" Rahlei asked, preparing tea.

"Just checking up on you, is all," she replied, accepting a cup with a smile. "I thought perhaps you would enjoy a little chat. I'm sorry I wasn't able to get here sooner, though." She took a thoughtful sip of tea. "How are things?"

Rahlei's face clouded slightly.

"Fine," she said simply, sitting down at the table.

"How does he treat you?" Lena asked cautiously.

"Good as gold," the girl replied sounding unenthused. 

"Are you happy?" the older woman persisted.

Rahlei stared at Lena as though she were quite mad. 

"What do you think?" she said in a hoarse whisper.

Lena nodded sadly. "I thought as much. What are you going to do about it?"

"Do?" Rahlei asked, feigning confusion. "What makes you think I would _do_ anything?" she asked, sipping her tea nonchalantly.

"I'm not a fool, girl. I've known you since the moment you took your first breath. You aren't going to stand here and let your life go by without a fuss."

"That's what I have been doing for the last fifteen years," Rahlei replied with a shrug.

"No, if that were the case you would be a replica of your mother, who never gave into the thought of better things. You've merely been biding your time. You've got a good head on your shoulders. You knew very well that you could do nothing short of running away and defying your father. Things are different now and I think you are in search of that destiny I mentioned a while back," Lena added with a twinkle in her eye.

Rahlei just stared back, her face void of all emotion.

"Matthew took a second wife," Lena said, changing the subject.

Rahlei's eyes darkened.

"She's just a little smite of a lass. Just a few years older than you. I don't know what her father was thinking letting her marry him, but things seem to be working out well enough."

Rahlei muttered a curse under her breath and was caught off guard by Lena's next comment.

"She's with child already."

__

Bastard, Rahlei though vehemently, clenching the hem of the tablecloth, resisting the urge to rip it to shreds.

"Everything appears to be going smoothly, though, so we can only hope for the best."

Rahlei nodded.

"Well, I best take my leave. I'm on my way to Mrs. Cunther's house to bring her boy these herbs for his cough." She motioned towards the basket she had been carrying.

Rahlei rose from the table and walked to the door with the woman.

"Ethan has a delivery of fifty horses to make in Port Caynn in a couple weeks," Lena said carefully. "I'd wager it will take him a few days to get there and back. Good day, Rahlei."

Miss Lena continued down the road, humming a tune to herself as she walked.

Rahlei stared after here, slightly confused. What puzzled her was not the meaning of Lena's parting words, but how Lena knew enough that Rahlei would be most interested in hearing them. Did this mean that Lena was in favor of her running away? Rahlei hoped so. She would like to have someone's favor for once in her life.

~

True to Miss Lena's word, Ethan came home that very night telling her he would be leaving for Port Caynn in two days.

On the morning of his departure, she bid him farewell and wished him luck and a safe journey.

Rahlei then waited a few hours - just to make sure he wasn't going to come back because he had forgotten something or one of the horses had taken lame and he wanted to replace it. She collected some clothes, food and other personal belongings as well as money. She was about to leave when she thought she should perhaps write a note to Ethan - just to tell him not to worry.

Searching the house, she found a quill and some paper and hastily scratched down a note.

__

Ethan,

Thank you very much for you kindness and hospitality. I have appreciated it more than you shall ever know. Despite all, I know I can never be happy here. Please accept my deepest apologies. I have one favor to ask, though I know I've done nothing to deserve it. Please don't tell my father if you can avoid it. I fear that would not go well. I will repay you for the horse when I am able.

Sincerely,

Rahlei

Rahlei read the letter over and as an afterthought added _of her Own Destiny_ after her name. Satisfied, she set in on the table and placed the fruit bowl over one corner so it wouldn't be blown away. Taking one last look about the place, she hurried outside to get a horse.

She watched the herd for a few minutes before selecting the one she wanted. It appeared to be fairly gentle and saddled easily. It was the only thing she felt bad about. Horses, especially ones so fine as Ethan raised, were not cheap. She prayed he was not looking to sell the one she had taken as she estimated it would put him out at least thirty nobles. However, since all of Ethan's horses were of the highest quality, and her not really knowing much about horseflesh, she could hardly find a cheaper one to steal.

__

Steal. That's what you're doing, Rahlei, and you know it.

Rahlei shoved the voice of logic into the deepest corner of her mind and decidedly ignored it as she mounted the horse and set off up the road at a trot.

Rahlei took her time riding into Corus, trying to decide what to do when she got there. She had hoped to be able to find an inn or pub to work at, fervently hoping that her father had given up drinking with the acquisition of a new wife.

Rahlei stopped at the first pub she came to. She tied the horse to a post and went inside. The noise and commotion nearly drove her out again. Not even an entire day into her quest and she was already having second thoughts. Squaring her shoulders she walked timidly to the bar and cleared her throat.

The bar tender glanced at her with a frown. "May I help you, miss?" he asked.

"I'm looking for work," she said, her voice quivering.

"Oh, I'm sorry, miss. We're all filled up here," he said apologetically.

Rahlei thanked the man and went in search of another establishment.

By the end of the day, Rahlei had been turned down by every place of business she had been in. The last was an inn, and while the keeper wasn't interested in hiring her, he wasn't above saying no to her money to stay the night.

The room was warm and comfortable. Figuring it could be so much worse, Rahlei went to bed, determined to accomplish something the next morning.

A/N: There now, that is nice. And it's only two thirty. That leaves me with four hours and 15 minutes of sleep. Maybe I won't get up until seven. That will make it four and a half at least. *shrugs* G'night!

****

~*Kayden~Eidyak*~


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N: Hello, world. Me again. Remember me? Probably not. Anyway, I'm finally updating. I have two other chapters that are complete, they're just waiting to be betaed. As always, my eternal gratefulness goes to EstelWolfe for putting up with my missing words and lack of commas.

Rahlei of Her Own Destiny

Searching

Chapter Seven

Rahlei's search for work brought her to a run-down tailoring establishment.

A grizzled old man came hobbling out from behind the counter.

"Wha' do ye want?" he demanded, his eyes cold.

"I- I'm looking for work," Rahlei stuttered.

The man adjusted his spectacles. "Can ye sew?"

Rahlei cocked her eyebrow. Why on earth would she be here if she couldn't? "Yes," she said finally.

"Good. There's some mending in the back that needs to be tended to. I'll pay ye a noble a week if you show up on time and do well."

Rahlei followed him to a back room where piles upon piles of clothes lay.

"Ye can start here," he said, motioning towards one corner of the room. "Me missus took ill three weeks back and died five days later. The mending was her job, so it's started to pile up," he explained.

Rahlei gaped at the amount of mending that needed to be done. What had she been thinking? Mending was her least favorite form of sewing.

So Rahlei set to work. After twelve hours of stitching, she could stand it no longer. She got up and went to tell the man she was finished for the day. She had only just put her materials away when he came hobbling back to survey her work.

"Very nice," he said with a slight smile. "You'll do quite well. My name is Jahmes Retnz. What's yers?"

"Rahlei," she said softly, surprised at his sudden change of attitude.

"Do ye have a place to stay?" The man asked.

Rahlei flushed. "No."

"There's a spare room in the far back. It's naught but a bed and a table but yer welcome to it in addition to your pay if ye keep up the good work."

"Thank you, I would appreciate that," Rahlei said, forcing a smile.

Ethan rode up to the house late in the afternoon. He had made good time. Port Caynn and back in five days. As soon as he saw the house he suspected something was amiss. It was very quiet. He saw no movement or light in the windows, and no smoke came from the chimney. A bad feeling formed in the pit of his stomach. Had something happened to Rahlei? He dismounted and tied the horse to the porch railing and hurried inside.

It was silent.

"Rahlei?" he called, striding through the rooms of the house, searching for any sign of life.

Perhaps she had gone to visit friends, he thought hopefully. He went back to the door to unsaddle his tired horse when he saw the note. He picked it up with slightly shaking fingers and read it.

Gone.

She had left.

"Oh gods, what am I going to do?" he asked the still air. He looked at the note again. "Horse?" He slammed his hat back on his head and ran outside. Ethan remounted his horse and rode into the pasture. He knew his horses like the back of his hand. He counted and, just as he had figured, one was missing. He scanned the herd, using the process of elimination, and sighed. She had taken one of his best Paint mares. Rahlei had good tastes, if nothing else, he decided, riding back to the barn to unsaddle his mount.

Back in the house he debated what to do over a bowl of leftover stew. He knew from observation and hearsay that Matthew was not the easiest person to get along with – especially when you were a rebellious girl like Rahlei. Ethan had a fair amount of healing gift and knew from the day he had met her that Rahlei had more bruises and scrapes than the average person should. Putting two and two together, Ethan had concluded that Matthew was less than gentle when doling out punishments. He had thought that her experience with men might perhaps complicate a relationship between them, but he never thought she'd do something as daft as running away.

Ethan also knew that Matthew kept a tight reign on his household and Rahlei had likely had little experience with the city. But that was where she had probably gone. In search of work, no doubt. But then what? He wondered. What was she planning on doing? Ethan mopped up the last of his stew with a piece of bread and went to bed, resolving to think more on the matter in the morning.

He rode into the city the next morning in search of his wife. He wasn't sure what he was going to do if he found her. He mostly just wanted to make sure she was all right. Stopping at the first pub he came to, Ethan went inside, curling his lip at the smell and commotion inside.

"What can I get you, good sir?" The bartender asked.

"Nothing. I'm looking for a girl. She's about five and a half feet, brown hair and eyes. May have been looking for work. Did she come in here?"

The bartender screwed up his eyes in thought. "I don't think anyone – wait, yeah. Someone did. Just a little snip of a thing. She was looking for work. I didn't need any help, though, and sent her on her way."

"Do you know where she might have gone?" Ethan asked hopefully.

"Sorry, lad. She didn't say a word after that."

Ethan nodded and flipped a coin to the man before leaving.

By the end of the day, Ethan's pockets were empty from flipping coins to people giving him possible leads to the whereabouts of Rahlei. Admitting defeat for that day, he went back home, determined to find her the next day.

The next morning continued much as the last. He went from place to place, searching, feeling as though he were retracing the steps of a mystery. It was nearing dusk when Ethan decided it was time to call it a day again and try once more tomorrow. As he rode past the tailor's store he stopped, remembering he had dropped off breeches to be mended several weeks ago. Tying the horse to the hitching post, he went inside.

He didn't see anything at first in the dingy light, but he heard the shuffle of approaching footsteps.

"Ah, Ethan. What brings ye here?" Jahmes asked.

"Hello, Jahmes. I was wondering if my breeches were ready."

"Breeches…? Hmm. Let me go see."

The old man shuffled away, returning a few minutes later.

"Here they are, lad. It'll be five coppers."

Ethan took the breeches and paid the money.

"How 'ave things been going with ye then?" Jahmes asked.

"Oh, can't complain," Ethan replied. "Just got back from a horse delivery."

"Oh? How many?"

"Fifty head. Nice trip, no problems."

"That's nice."

"Well, I'll be seeing you around then, Jahmes."

"Aye, see you 'round."

Ethan turned to go.

"Oh, Jahmes?"

"Eh?"

"Um…I've been looking for someone for the last couple days."

"Oh?"

"Yes, a girl named Rahlei. Brown hair, eyes."

The tailor was silent a moment. "Rahlei," he repeated finally, scratching his chin in thought. "She's Matthew's girl, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

"Oh, Betty," Jahmes called into the room behind him. "Have ye seen Matthew's Rahlei recently?"

Rahlei jumped at the sound of her own name. She hadn't been paying attention to the talk going on outside her room, but a flicker of intuition told her that Ethan was out there asking about her. She held the dress that she was mending to her mouth.

"Muh-uh," she called, hoping it didn't sound like her own voice.

"Sorry Ethan," Jahmes apologized. "I'll let ye know if we see her."

"Thank you, Jahmes. I would appreciate that."

Ethan tipped his hat and left the shop.

Jahmes rubbed his hands together with relief. He didn't know exactly what was going on, but he was going to find out.

"Lass, may I have a word with ye?"

Rahlei slowly put her sewing down, glancing hesitantly at her employer.

"What'd Ethan want with ye?"

A few noises emitted from Rahlei's mouth, none of the legible.

"Well?" he asked gruffly.

"He's my husband," she said finally. She took a deep breath before rushing on. "I was forced to marry him so I ran away."

"Ye ran away 'cause you didn't want to be living with him anymore?"

"No, I ran away because I was forced into living with him."

"Well lass, I won't say you had just cause. A girl ought to take what's given to her. But without ye I'd have no one to mend, so I'm grateful just the same." He patted her shoulder and left the room.

Rahlei broke into silent tears as she put her things away.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Rahlei of Her Own Destiny**

**Found**

**Chapter Eight**

The next two weeks went well for Rahlei. She fell into a routine of constant mending, but found she did not mind it so much as she once did. It kept her mind off other things like her father and Ethan. She felt terrible for deceiving her husband and the more she thought about it, the worse she felt. Though, she didn't feel bad enough to return.

Rahlei was busy sewing buttons onto a shirt when Jahmes came into the room, pulled up a stool and sat before her.

"I've some bad news, lass."

Rahlei waited expectantly, knowing from the look on his face she didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"I know it hasn't shown much, an' that's 'cause I try to hide it, but me business is failing. Has been even before me missus took ill. I…" the man coughed and took a breath. "I'm afraid I can't keep you no longer, Miss Rahlei. I'm closing the shop."

Rahlei stared at him, her life flashing once more. She knew she had no right to wonder why she should bear the brunt of all these hardships, but she was beginning to wish she could share the wealth with someone else. It was becoming rather tiring having her life ripped apart time after time.

"I'm sorry, Rahlei," Jahmes said, patting her knee.

She only nodded.

"I'll not be taking any more orders for anyone. How long will it take ye to finish mending what ye've got left here?"

Rahlei looked around the room, feeling dazed.

"Couple days," she said finally.

"I'll close soon as ye've finished then," he said.

Rahlei nodded again.

Rahlei stood on the side of the road, searching for a likely candidate. Spotting one, she hurried forward.

"Sir, sir, excuse me, sir." She plucked at the man's sleeve.

"Don't touch me, street slime!" the man huffed, jerking his arm away.

Rahlei stopped, looking crestfallen, and went dejectedly back to her horse. She patted the animal's nose affectionately. The horse in turn pulled at her sleeve in search of food.

"I know you're hungry," she whispered to the spotted creature. "That's why we're doing this.

She saw another person.

"Sir, excuse me, would you like to buy this horse?"

The man stopped momentarily and glanced at the mare and then at Rahlei. He shook his head and muttered something gruffly.

And so the day continued. Rahlei's stomach grumbling louder as the day wore on, the horse becoming more and more restless. She had just decided to give up for the day and find another alley to sleep in when she heard a voice.

"Excuse me, I heard you have a horse for sale?"

Rahlei looked up to see a man with a wide brimmed hat and a weather stained cloak walking towards her, leading a limping horse.

"Y-yes, I do," she stammered, as the horse gave a sharp whinny and pranced over to the man, dragging Rahlei with her.

"Affectionate, isn't she," he commented, laughing.

"Very," Rahlei agreed.

"How much?" he asked, stroking the mare's nose.

"Oh, um, I don't know…" her voice trailed.

"Twenty nobles enough?" he asked, handing his horse's reins to Rahlei before opening the mare's mouth to examine her teeth.

"Oh, that would be wonderful," Rahlei breathed, her eyes lighting up.

He smiled at her, and brushed a lock of sandy colored hair out of his eyes.

"She looks a mite thin," he commented, lifting one of her legs to look at the underside of her hoof.

Rahlei hung her head.

"I know. That's why I'm selling her."

"I see," the man replied, simply, running a hand over the horse's withers. "Well, she looks good, even if a bit skinny. She'll get me to where I'm going though, after a good supper.

He handed her twenty nobles and took the reins back from Rahlei.

"Good day, miss." He tipped his hat at her and led to two horses down the road.

Rahlei watched him go, still clutching her gold, feeling as though a part of her soul left with that horse.

Now a month later, though Rahlei had counted and horded, the twenty nobles were all but spent. Attempts to find work were fruitless beyond the occasional copper she was paid to sweep a floor or do up the dishes for a busy cook. She used the last three coppers to buy an apple and a small loaf of bread on her way out of the city, and even those were now gone.

_I have nothing_, she thought, fighting back hot tears of self-pity, and she trudged down the road.

_I have me_, she reminded herself. _I'm the most important thing I have. _She would go to Port Caynn and see if any work could be found there.

She spent the night by the side of the road, hungry and cold, sleeping very little. She was up again at first light, her clothes damp from the dew and feeling utterly miserable. The day was hot and humid, and her throat became dry as a desert before the sun had reached its full height. Dusk began to settle but she kept walking. A drop of rain fell on her nose and she gazed despairingly at the stormy grey sky. The girl stopped and glanced around her for any sort of shelter. There was nothing. Wiping away more unbidden tears, she squared her shoulders and walked on. Within a few minutes, the sky had split and drenching Rahlei to the skin. The ground became muddy and slippery and she had to fight to keep her footing.

_Oh, what I would give for the sheep shed to sleep in right now_, she thought wistfully.

She tripped over a rock and fell on her face in the mud. She whimpered. This was too much. She couldn't take anymore. A pain in her knee told her she had, at best, scraped it. She tried to look at it but there was just too much rain. She sat in the middle of the road and wept.

How long she was there crying, Rahlei had no idea. She had lost all sense of anything and her body had gone numb with the cold long since.

"Whoa," came a voice from above.

Rahlei almost didn't hear it above the pounding rain, but she looked up and found herself face to face with a horse. She almost screamed with surprise.

"Need a ride?"

She looked up further to the rider. He was clad in a large cloak that covered him entirely and a wide brimmed hat to keep the rain off. She realized it was the same man that bought the horse from her all those weeks before. Although she couldn't actually see his face, the hat and cloak were quite distingishable. Leaning to the side, Rahlei realized that not only was it the same man, but it was also the same paint mare.

She wanted to say no. Oh, how she wanted to tell this man that while she looked to be in a dire situation, she could handle it and he could continue on his way.

_I have too much pride,_ she thought, dully.

"Do you need a ride?" he repeated

She nodded finally, finding her mouth was too cold to speak. She didn't know if he saw her nod or not, but he dismounted and helped her to her feet, catching her when her knees buckled beneath her. He helped her onto the horse and mounted up behind her, wrapping his cloak around the both of them.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked over the din of the falling rain and occasional boom of thunder.

"Going to Port Caynn," she stuttered through frozen lips.

"Ah, I just came from there. Sorry to be taking you back after you already got so far," her rescuer said apologetically.

"S'ok," she mumbled.

"What's your name?"

"Rahlei."

"Well Rahlei, we are going to get us to an inn so we can dry off. We won't be there till morning, but I wasn't expecting this rain, else wise I'd never left."

Rahlei heard nothing after this. She was so overcome with exhaustion that she fell asleep despite her wet clothes and chilled body.

She warm. So nice and cozy warm. Ravenously hungry, but warm. Her eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a bed in what appeared to be a room in an inn.

"Sleep well?" a man asked.

She looked to her right, startled. He was sitting there, a foot crossed over his knee and a book in his hand. His hair was dark blonde with brown running through it, his eyes brown and his skin tanned.

"Y-yes," she finally managed to say.

"Hungry?'

"Very."

The man rose and called out the door for someone to bring food. He returned and sat down once more.

"So tell me, Rahlei. What were you doing in the middle of the road during a thunderstorm?"

"Going to Port Caynn," she said simply.

"Uh-huh," was his only comment.

The maid brought her a tray of food and Rahlei began eating at once.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get your name," she said between bites of scrambled egg.

He stared at her a moment. "Cody. My name's Cody Banks."

"Well Mr. Banks, I am very grateful for you to have brought me here, but I fear it was a mistake."

"And why's that, Miss Rahlei?"

"Because. The reason I was going to Port Caynn was to find work. I was going to find work because I had no money, thus I have no way of repaying you."

"I see. Well, Rahlei, let's just say I'm a generous fellow and I won't hold it against you."

He winked at her and she fought back a scowl. It certainly wouldn't be polite to scowl at someone who had very likely saved your life, she reasoned.

"I'll pay for a couple days room and board for you and that'll help you get back on your feet. And if in the event you do find a job and feel the need to repay me, just leave the money here and I'll pick it up next time I come through. Sound good?"

He didn't wait for her answer. Her rose from his chair, taking his cloak and hat, and left the room, leaving a very speechless Rahlei.

"Good day, Mr. Braymen."

"Oh, Ethan, what brings you here?" the innkeeper asked, wiping his hands on a towel.

"Met up with a friend of mine the other day. He said he picked up a girl on the road to Port Caynn a few days back. Brought her back here."

"Oh, aye. That was a friend of yours?"

"Yes."

"Nice fellow. He paid for and entire week's worth of room and board for her."

"Did he now?" Ethan asked, raising his eyebrows in modest surprise. "Well, that's just like Cody. I'll be sure to repay him."

"But what's she to you, Ethan?"

"She's the daughter of a…friend. I…promised him I'd keep an eye on here and not let her come to harm. Just holding to our agreement, is all."

"I see," the innkeeper said, nodding.

"Actually, Mr. Braymen, I'd be much obliged if you were to give her a job."

"Oh, Ethan, I'd like to say yes, but I've already got more than enough help as it is."

Ethan sighed.

"She's extremely willing."

"I've no doubt."

"For goodness sake, Braymen, set her to scraping paint off the walls if you want and she'll do it, just give the poor girl at least a place to stay," Ethan implored.

The innkeeper sighed wearily and scratched the back of his head.

"I suppose I could give her a place to stay," he agreed at last.

"That would be perfect," Ethan said, grinning broadly.

Braymen shrugged and gave a reluctant smile.

"Only, Braymen?"

"Yes?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention me. She'd not like it if she knew I was being charitable towards her, but I promised her father before he died so I have to do something."

The innkeeper nodded knowingly.

"She'll not hear it from me, Ethan, that's for sure."

"Thanks very much."

"Aye, any time, lad."

Ethan tipped his hat and left the inn.


	9. Chapter Nine

A/N: Yes, I know. Bad, wicked author. What's it been? 3 months? Something like that. Well, I felt a pang of guilt every time I saw this betaed chapter sitting in my inbox, just waiting for me to set aside 5 minutes of my life to edit and post. So here I am. Much thanks to Pendragginink for her lovely beta job. Much appreciated, as usual. Otherwise I don't have another chapter written. No idea when I will.

Oh! For those of you who remember To Play With Fire (that one story that came to a major roadblock with Styler and Lynx where Styler is kidnapped by Chaia and Lynx goes to rescue him), you may be pleased to know I wrote another couple chapters on it. I won't be posting it on ff.n, but if you'd like to see it, let me know and I'll send it to you just the same.

**Raleigh of Her Own Destiny**

**Chapter Nine**

**Going On**

Rahlei was, of course, astounded when the innkeeper approached her with a job offer. He had turned her down only a couple of weeks ago, before she left Corus looking for work, and he had turned her down. His excuse for his sudden need of her was that one of his maids had eloped which, unbeknownst to Rahlei, was untrue. He was going to be hard put to find things for her to do even if there had been an eloped maid.

So unfortunately, Rahlei was put to doing the harder tasks that no one else wanted. The innkeeper felt bad about this, but there was nothing else for her to do. Rahlei didn't mind. She was used to hard work and appreciated being able to keep busy. She still thought of Ethan once in a while and wondered at times how he was faring without a cook and housekeeper.

Three weeks into her new job, Rahlei was wiping down the tables and sweeping the floors. It was close to midnight and she was to see to any travelers that happened by until the innkeeper returned from visiting his mother who was ill. He had left early that afternoon and hadn't known when he'd be back, asking Rahlei to keep an eye on things.

The door opened, bringing with it a gust of wind. Rahlei looked up to see a man clad in a cloak and wide brimmed hat.

It couldn't be…

"Well, if it isn't Miss Rahlei," he said taking his hat off.

"Mr. Banks?" Rahlei leaned her broom against the wall. "What brings you here?"

"Please, call me Cody," he said, bowing slightly. "And I'm just passing though. I'll be leaving in the morning. For now I would like a late supper and something hot to drink."

"Oh, certainly. Just a moment." Rahlei hurried off to get his food.

She flitted about the kitchen, scooping up a bowl of stew that was still left on the fire. She hastily cut a thick slice of bread and poured a cup of coffee. She brought them out on a tray and placed the food before him.

"Thank you," he said smiling at her in a way that made her heart flutter oddly.

"Welcome," she replied, wiping her hands nervously on her apron.

She picked up the broom that had been discarded upon his arrival and preceded to finish sweeping.

"Won't you join me?"

Rahlei stopped sweeping and looked at him. She must have had an odd expression on her face, for Cody laughed and said, "It's all right, I don't bite."

She blushed, leaning the broom against the wall and wiping her hands once more on her apron.

"Well, I suppose I could use a spell of rest," Rahlei agreed, sitting down across from him.

"You got work here then, I assume?"

"Yes, I did, thankfully. I don't know how I would have got to Port Caynn again. That was foolish of me to try," she added, tracing designs on the table with her finger and not quite meeting his eye.

"It was brave."

She looked up at him. "Brave?"

"Of course. I don't know many who would attempt to walk all the way to Port Caynn with not so much as a crust of bread."

"I had a crust of bread when I started," Rahlei said defiantly.

Cody laughed again. "Well, that's not quite what I meant, but you get the idea."

Rahlei nodded. "I do."

Silence fell for a moment and Rahlei twiddled with the corner of her apron.

"Were you coming from Port Caynn again?"

"Yes. I got a late start and had hoped to make it home before midnight, but I near fell off my horse, I was so tired."

Rahlei smiled at this.

"So, uh, where was it you were working before I found you the first time?" Cody asked conversationally.

"I worked at a tailor's before he closed."

"I see. And before then?"

Rahlei looked at him, cocking an eyebrow. "Is it any of your business?" she asked coolly.

Cody put up his hands. "No, no. Can't fault a man for being curious, though. Pretty lass such as yourself, in a place like this, sweeping floors. Doesn't seem quite right, so I wondered if there was a story behind it."

Rahlei leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms over her chest. "There's a story."

"Indeed?" he asked, lifting and eyebrow.

"Yes, but you aren't going to hear it."

"Ah." Cody nodded and smirked slightly. "I give in. Keep your secrets if you wish, fair lady, but know this." He held up a finger and sat straighter in his chair. "The longer you keep them, the more curious I become." He grinned at her.

"And curiosity killed the cat," she snapped, rising from the chair in annoyance.

"Perhaps," he replied, nodding. "But the dog has a boring life lying under the porch all day."

"Are you finished with your meal?" she asked icily.

"Oh, yes. Thank you, very much."

She took the bowl and cup and stalked off to the kitchen.

"I'll show you to your room," she said when she returned.

"I'd be much obliged," he said, giving her another heart-fluttering smile.

She wished he wouldn't do that. It made her nervous. She felt this man could see right though her, and she didn't like it one bit.

She led him up the stairs. "Here, you can have this one," she said pushing a door open.

"Thank you, Miss Rahlei."

She nodded, grateful that he could not see her blushing in the dim light.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked, somewhat hopefully.

"Perhaps," she answered.

"Until next time, then?"

"Until next time," she agreed.

Cody closed the door and Rahlei went back downstairs to find that the innkeeper had returned. They passed a few polite greetings before Rahlei went to her room for some much needed rest and time to think.

Try as she might, she could not get to sleep. Thoughts of Cody kept coming to her. He knew nothing about her. Knew nothing of her past, her father, her husband… She found that refreshing and discouraging all at once. It was nice to be able to talk to someone who had no idea her father was a cruel man, though the average person wouldn't know it from his outward appearance. But it was also hard that he didn't understand. She had secrets, yes. But they were her own to keep. Her secrets brought up painful memories and feelings. Things she didn't want to think about. Things she didn't want anyone to know, let alone tell them about. Rahlei stuffed her face into her pillow, trying to shove away the image of Cody's face swimming in front of her eyes.

Why was he causing her so much turmoil, this man she had only met three times? How was it he was able to make her stomach flip-flop as though she had missed a step going down?

It was with these thoughts that Rahlei finally wafted off to sleep, only to awaken the next morning at dawn to continue another day of work.

Once downstairs, Rahlei was surprised to see Cody already awake and nursing a cup of coffee.

She tried to walk quickly past him, hoping he wouldn't notice her, but he was a born observer and quick to notice things.

"You're awake early, Miss Rahlei," he said, smirking over the rim of his cup.

"As are you," she replied crisply, turning to the kitchen to get her breakfast.

She allowed herself one small smile on his account as she ate a piece of toast. He was the only person that called her _Miss_ Rahlei. She rather liked it. When she came out, he was still there, as though waiting for you.

He watched her as she performed her various morning chores. He sat sideways in the chair, his back against the wall, one foot crossed over his knee, surveying her without ever moving his head.

She found it extremely unnerving.

"Aren't you ever going to leave?" she demanded finally, stopping before him and placing her hands on her hips.

"Don't I have a right to sit here and drink my coffee if I want?" he asked, innocently.

She glared. "I don't appreciate you sitting there watching me."

"I'm sorry you feel that way," the man replied, though his eyes still smiled and he didn't look sorry in the least.

"Are you leaving soon?" she repeated.

"Eventually," Cody said, nodding his head with a shrug.

Rahlei huffed in annoyance and stomped out of the room. She heard him chuckle as she left, making her all the more angry.

She was busy hoeing the garden when he rode up on his horse – the one she sold him. Her temper added to the efficiency of her hoeing and she was already half done.

"What do you want?" she asked without looking up.

"My, you're getting rude."

"So are you," she retorted.

"True," he concurred. "I can be at times."

"Well, you've chosen the wrong lady to be rude to and the wrong day to be rude on. So if you'll kindly excuse me, I have work to do and I'd rather not be bothered."

"In that case, I shall not keep you any longer." Cody tipped his hat. "Good day, Miss Rahlei."

He clucked to the mare and set off at a trot down the road. Rahlei watched him go, her hand shading her eyes.

Good riddance, she thought with a frown, as he disappeared over the hill. Her heart somehow did not agree with her thoughts, however, and it set her ill at ease.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N: **See, I said I wouldn't abandon it. And I haven't. I will be eternally grateful to EvenSong who got me going again. And also to Pendragginink for her lovely beta job.

**Rahlei of Her Own Destiny**

**Chapter Ten**

**Caught**

Rahlei wearily swiped a dirty hand across her forehead and blew upward in a futile attempt to dislodge the strands of hair that had plastered themselves to her sweaty face. It was too hot to be digging up carrots, she told herself as she yanked on another green leafy top. It broke off without even budging the carrot beneath the earth. Rahlei swore under her breath and reached for her small shovel to unearth the stubborn root. Though the garden had been watered religiously, the heat of the sun pounding down had still dried the earth to a nearly brick-like consistency.

Rahlei brushed dirt off the carrot and placed it in a basket along with the rest of the meager harvest. The clip-clop sound of a horse's hooves alerted her to someone's approach and she looked up to see who it was.

_Not again_, she thought, seeing Cody's wide brimmed hat. She quickly pretended to be thoroughly engrossed in her carrot harvesting, hoping he wouldn't notice her and would continue on his way.

The horse stopped level with her and the rider slid off tying his mount to a nearby railing. Cody made his way over to her, carefully picking his way through various plants.

"Good day, Miss Rahlei," he said, tipping his hat in greeting.

"Mr. Banks," Rahlei murmured, politely. She noticed he hadn't been riding the paint mare she had sold him.

"There's a matter I would like to discuss with you," he said.

"Oh?" She stood up with her basket and shovel in hand, and tried to sound interested. "What might that be?"

"Well, I was on a trip up the Great North Road with that little paint mare you sold me when I was stopped by a man going the other direction who claimed that she was his horse and she had been stolen from him."

Rahlei blinked at him, suddenly feeling rooted to the ground like one of the carrots, unable to budge.

She nervously cleared her throat. "Is that so?" She managed to regain composure, gathering everything together and making her way to the inn and going through the back door that led to the kitchen.

Cody followed her inside.

"It is. So I have a question for you, Miss Rahlei."

"No doubt you do," she muttered, washing her hands and face in the basin inside the door.

"Would you care to tell me where you got that horse?"

She turned to look at him, wiping her hands on a towel and debating what to tell him. The horse had belonged to her husband which in a way sort of made it partly hers. Sort of. Barely. But she didn't exactly steal her.

_Yes you did._

There was her inner voice of reason again; she was, as usual, somewhat annoyed by it. Cody was looking expectantly at her now; she needed to answer one way or the other before her lingering silence labeled her automatically guilty.

"I didn't steal her," Rahlei said finally, tossing the towel next to the washbasin and taking no notice when half of it landed in the water.

"No? Where'd she come from then?"

"I…_borrowed_ her," she reluctantly answered through gritted teeth, dumping the carrots into a basin of water for washing.

"And then sold her."

"Well I wasn't planning on selling her when I got her," was the sharp retort.

"Stole her, you mean."

Rahlei pursed her lips.

"Fine. Have it your way, Mr. Banks. I stole her. Are you going to report me to the authorities now?" she asked, waving a dripping carrot around in frustration.

"No, Miss Rahlei, I'm not going to report you. It seems the gentleman wasn't interested in pressing charges so long as he got his horse back."

Rahlei's eyes suddenly became very large. This all meant that Cody had talked to Ethan, she realized. How much had Ethan told Cody about her? And more importantly, how much had Cody told Ethan about the woman who sold him the mare?

Rahlei gulped and scrubbed vigorously at a carrot. "Did-did he say if he knew who'd done it?"

Cody scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Not that I recall."

Rahlei nodded. At least Cody didn't know her secret. Yet.

She shuffled her feet nervously, not knowing what else to say. Why wasn't he saying anything?

"So..."

"So?" she repeated, feeling anxious.

"So…are you going to tell me why you thought you needed to steal a horse?"

"I was being stupid," she said finally, wiping a bit of dirt she'd missed off one of the carrots.

"Yes," Cody agreed.

She glared at him.

"What did you steal her for? Not just for the money, I presume?"

"No. I hadn't planned on selling her at all when I took her. I couldn't get a job, though, and that was the only way I could think of to get money."

"I see. But you're still not answering my question. Why did you take the horse in the first place?"

Rahlei scrubbed harder on the carrot as tears stung her eyes.

"I needed to get away."

"From what?"

"Everything."

"I'm afraid I'm not a mind reader and you'll have to be more specific," Cody said dryly.

"I can't tell you," she whispered.

Cody took a step forward. He seemed very large and intimidating all of a sudden.

"Rahlei, I think I deserve the whole truth from you," he said softly, his tone serious.

"You won't tell him?"

"Who?"

"The man I took the horse from, of course!" she snapped, flinging a carrot to the floor.

"No, of course not." Cody bent down to retrieve the carrot and handed it back to Rahlei.

"Because if you do he'll bring me back and I can _never_ go back there again!"

Tears ran in rivulets down her cheeks and she swiped at them, tossing the abused carrot back into the basin of water with its fellow vegetables.

"You ran away."

It was a statement, not a question but she answered anyway.

"Yes."

"From what? Who was he to you?"

Her lip quivered and Cody had to lean close to hear her.

"My husband."

He stepped back.

"Ah. I see. Did he mistreat you?"

"Ethan? Mithros, no. He was very kind to me."

"Then why did you feel you had to leave?"

"I was forced into marrying him."

Cody plucked a washed carrot from Rahlei's hand and took a bite.

"That's not unusual. I mean, the nobles have arranged marriages all the time."

"Do I look like a noble?" she asked tartly, snatching the carrot back.

"No, that's not what I meant. Cody swallowed his mouthful before continuing. "If your marriage was arranged then it was meant to be a benefit to your family."

"A benefit by getting rid of me and making me someone else's problem," she gritted.

"So you resent being sold off like a piece of personal property," Cody concluded.

Rahlei stared at him. No one had been able to see it exactly the way she did.

"Yes. That's exactly it."

Cody nodded in understanding.

"Well, Miss Rahlei, I'll be on my way. Thank you for being honest."

"You won't tell him?"

"I promise I won't."

Cody tipped his hat and left the inn.

Rahlei swallowed hard and returned to the vegetables. She felt shaken by Cody's new knowledge of her past but he didn't seem to be upset by it and there wasn't anything she could do about it anyway, she told herself.

She put Cody's visit from her mind and began chopping up the carrots. The cook would need them for the stew that night and would scold Rahlei to no end if they weren't ready on time.

So continued Rahlei's way of life. She worked hard, rising with the sun, though doing so made her grumpy for most the morning. She spent her day sweeping, mopping, dusting, cleaning, showing people to their rooms, serving food, tending the garden and running occasional errands for the innkeeper.

It had been two weeks since she'd last seen Cody when she was on one such errand for Mr. Braymen. His brother, who owned a small inn several miles down the road, had borrowed a horse from him some months before. Despite several requests to return the animal, Mr. Braymen had yet to get it back.

"Says he keeps meaning to bring it back but can never find the time to do it," Mr. Braymen told Rahlei. "He just thinks that if he keeps it long enough I'll forget he has it. Or he will change his story saying I'd given it to him." The innkeeper snorted. "As if!"

So he had sent Rahlei to retrieve the horse, giving his brother no prior notice, explaining that his sibling would just make up excuses not to give it back if he knew she was coming.

Rahlei had agreed to go, grateful to have something to do besides work at the inn. The day was clear and bright and Rahlei had set a leisurely pace for herself, expecting to reach the inn well before noon.

After walking for some time she noticed a figure in the distance traveling towards her. She soon determined it was someone on a horse, though she couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. She continued walking and raised an eyebrow as the rider dismounted and led the horse to the far side of the road, turning the animal so Rahlei's view was blocked.

"What in the world…" she muttered to herself, going as far to the opposite side of the road as she could to avoid this strange person.

Finally close enough to see details, Rahlei distinguished a man's pair of boots and breeches under the horse and a wide brimmed hat peeking above the withers.

"Mr. Banks?" she said uncertainly, now level with the man. "Is that you?"

Cody peered out over the horse's back.

"Rahlei, what are you doing here?" he asked, feigning cheerfulness.

"I might ask the same of you," she replied, looking around suspiciously before crossing the road towards him.

His face shimmered oddly for a moment as though she was seeing him through a heat haze. She blinked and it was gone.

_That's odd,_ she thought, wondering if the heat of the day was getting to her and she was beginning to see things.

Cody stepped around the horse.

"Nothing," he said innocently. (Too innocently, Rahlei thought.) He cleared his throat. "Horse was limping. Thought she picked up a stone."

"I see." Rahlei laced her fingers behind her back. She had not noticed the horse limping at all. "Is that not the mare I sold you?" she asked.

"Yes, that's her."

"Didn't her owner want her back?" she asked, studying his face.

"Oh, Ethan? Well, yes, in the end he figured that since I'd already paid for her that he'd let me keep her and wouldn't take her back since he didn't have enough money on him at the time to pay me and he had enough other horses so he really didn't need her anyway." Cody gave a small nervous laugh.

"Right," she said, noting his babbling anxiousness and thinking it strange that his story had changes so drastically from one time to the next. "Well. That's fortunate for you," she remarked.

"Very," Cody agreed, swallowing hard.

Deciding she really didn't care what he was up to, Rahlei said goodbye and started back down the road.

"Rahlei, wait!"

Cody grabbed her arm to stop her. Rahlei snatched it away and stepped back.

"Do not touch me," she said coldly, eyes flashing.

"Sorry, it's just we always seem to meet during such awkward times and I thought maybe it might be nice if we tried meeting more formally for a change."

"Formally?"

"Yes, like dinner or something."

"I see." Rahlei's nose itched and she rubbed it. "I suppose that would be all right," she said at last. "But actually I'd rather do something other than dinner."

"Oh. Well, what did you have in mind?" he asked.

"How about a nice picnic by some lake or…something? 'Dinner' seems a bit too formal to me."

"That's fine. You supply the picnic and I'll supply the lake. How's that sound?"

"Quite nice," she agreed. "Mr. Braymen's giving me the day off on Midsummer's Eve. It's only a week away."

"Excellent. I'll come and find you then," Cody said, grinning.

Rahlei smiled too.

"Well, now to do have to go. Mr. Braymen would like me back before suppertime. Goodbye, Mr. Banks."

"Rahlei?"

She turned to look at him.

"Call me Cody."

She smiled and nodded, continuing down the road. It took all her willpower not to look back at him.

Cody watched her go, grinning slightly before leaping lightly up on the horse and setting off at a fast trot up the road.

**KaydenEidyak**


End file.
